Reno Vs Genesis
by du soleil
Summary: Genesis meets Reno... a lethal encounter -or maybe entirely something else?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

AN: English is not my mother-tongue and this story is not betaed.

(If by any chance you'd like to be my beta, please inform me)

If you can help it please refrain from flaming.

Warnings will change and rating may go up according to the progress of the story.

"My friend, the arrow has finally left the bow of the Goddess." Genesis recited haughtily into the receiver while walking through the shady streets of wall market. He imagined Sephiroth wincing in recognition of 'Loveless', knowing too well that the silver General was sick to the core with Genesis' favorite poem.

The low grumbled warning: "Don't waste my time, Genesis." convinced him to come sooner than he would have really liked to the reason for his call.

"I just wanted to advise you that you mark the 28th of March in your calendar -On that marvelous day you will finally be where you belong." Genesis stopped his walking and leaned his back against a shabby wall, adjusting his PHS better to his ear. He wanted to savor the announcement he was about to make to his arch-rival and fellow colleague.

"And where exactly would that be?" came the expected question and Genesis wasn't about to let the bored tone of it spoil his fun. Sephiroth's reactions in social matters -or even more accurate: the lack of them, were just too predictable.

"Well, in my glorious shadow of course!" Genesis said with satisfaction letting the words roll from his tongue. After letting a few seconds pass to allow the taunt to sink in he continued: "On that day six months from now, I myself -the crimson General- will be departing to a victorious march throughout Wutai while you, my friend, will **still** be stuck here in Midgar doing what you do best: paperwork and posing as a lab-rat!"

Oh that had felt so Gaia-damned good.

He had been thinking all the way down from the upper plate how he would inform Sephiroth that he had been the one chosen to lead the war in Wutai. His first thought had been to let the news 'accidentally slip' during a training-session with his silver-haired antagonist, because there he would be able to detect even the smallest reaction in the other man. He had even gone so far imagining the whole situation to the finest detail: Sephiroth's iron concentration would falter, while the usual insulting smirk would vanish from his unnatural face, and there it would be: the opening he had been waiting for since forever!

Genesis would graciously move forward, using that second to clobber the man in the face with the hilt of his sword. Mind you, he would use just the hilt and not the blade because killing Sephiroth wasn't the desired outcome -degrading him was! When that damned man would be finally for once flat on his back, Genesis would place one boot onto his sternum, while the tip of his sword would point at the milky-white throat -demanding: "Surrender!"

Of course he was aware that the chances for his fantasy to become reality were slim -and truth was that he couldn't wait until their next training-session anyway, so he had just called him right away.

"Is that all?"

The monotonous reply made Genesis eyes instantly form to dangerous slits. Feeling the frustration boiling up within him he tried to suppress the urge to stamp his foot on the ground like the spoiled brat Sephiroth always told him he was. What in Gaia's name was wrong with that man? Wasn't there anything in the world that could ruffle his feathers? He opened his mouth about to give the first snappy remark that would eventually come to him, when something orange crashed suddenly into his side sending his PHS flying through the air and him in an ungracious heap of red onto the floor.

"What the .. !" Genesis growled while scrambling up to get the last glance of a whirlwind vanishing behind the next corner.

This day was supposed to be the beginning of his triumph over his nemesis, but instead here he was frustrated, dirty and publically humiliated -even if it only was in the slums. Brushing the dirt from his clothes and pushing some stray auburn strands of his longish hair away from his face, Genesis tried hard to compose himself by slowly breathing in and out.

Then insult was added to injury when he saw a white hand slowly creeping out from behind the corner, trying to get hold of his nearby lying PHS and Genesis decided that it was high-time for a certain brazen slum rat to be sent back to the lifestream.

Launching himself forward he managed to save his phone and missed the hand by a hair's breadth, but now he was able to see behind the corner and watched an orange-haired teen about to climb over a fence and into the next sector. By the time his assaulter was about to reach the top of the fence Genesis was already close on his heels and managed to take hold of the foot above him. The hard yank that followed and the help of gravity transported the boy face down back to floor.

"Owowowow, my leg…" came muffled from the ground as Genesis, not nearly satisfied yet, sprang down from the fence to tower over his handiwork. "You broke my leg, Sir! It hurts! Owowow…" The lament continued and Genesis gracefully got on one knee to grab a handful of orange hair and pull the head up so he could see the face of the brat.

"Pride is lost -Wings stripped away, the end is nigh!" Genesis prophesized maliciously to a pair of rapidly widening sky-blue eyes and then the wailing suddenly stopped.

"Yes, my dear, you should be very-very afraid now." he had dropped his voice to a low and dangerous sounding purr, reveling in the fear he seemed to induce in the brat.

"S-Sir…" the boy stuttered softly through trembling lips "..am.. I am not.. not afraid.. of you, Sir.." Genesis had a malevolent smirk plastered on his face, while he was watching the boy raising his head on his own and turning so he could openly stare at him.

".. I am in awe, Sir!" the boy suddenly exclaimed and the color shot to his otherwise pale cheeks while he seemed utterly transfixed by Genesis' appearance.

Genesis blinked once, twice, and then he raised an elegant brow in question. "I beg your pardon?"

The supposedly broken leg forgotten, the boy's features lit up.

"Sir! I thought I heard an angelic voice talking to me and when I opened my eyes that divine creature stood in front of me -in all of his glory! Even if this is the angel of death and even if he descended from heavens to take me, there could be no better death if his holy countenance is the last thing my eyes see!"

The flood of words had left Genesis flabbergasted.

He certainly hadn't expected that.

Angelic voice?

Divine creature?

Holy countenance?

Of course he knew that he was attractive and that he could be counted as beautiful as well, but no-one had ever looked at him so awestruck before, and no-one had ever described him in that overly praising and poetic manner. Such reactions were always reserved for Sephiroth…

Though the eldest out of the three generals, Genesis had always held a suspicion that he was the least impressive one, but now at the age of 17 he was sure that both of them overshadowed him: Angeal with his manly build and hansom features and Sephiroth with his unnatural feline beauty and incomparable skill. Compared to them Genesis was noticeable thinner and shorter and if it were not for his elegantly sculpted face with the high cheekbones, the finely shaped bow of his lips and the sharp and prominent greenish-blue mako-eyes he would have probably passed as just the average boy. Not being able to patiently wait for the last growth spurts of adolescence to make his body more masculine, he had started wearing padded coats over his uniform and customized boots with high heels resulting in that he was now somewhat mockingly called behind his back 'the flamboyant General'.

Well, Genesis preferred that to a possible 'the girly General' any day.

So needless to say that he was at least flattered by the boy's words and simply discharging that the same boy had assaulted **and** attempted to rob him not one minute ago, he observed him with renewed interest.

He was thin, even thinner than Genesis himself but probably a bit taller, if he assessed the scrawny, hunched form in front of him right. The most outstanding thing about him probably was the wild mess of orange hair, which ascended to a thin and long ponytail, bound together by a piece of packthread in the nape of his neck. All in all it reminded Genesis of a bird's nest a rat had taken refuge in so that only its tail was showing.

The boy's skin was very pale hinting that his obnoxious hair color was probably nature's work and the fine eyebrows of the same but somewhat darker color only confirmed that thought. The lips were rather thin but shaped nicely and his nose was straight -apart from the tip, that was slightly turned upwards giving the otherwise rather angular face a cute touch. A pair of widely opened sky-blue eyes, which were currently examining Genesis back, reminded him that it was probably time to say something.

"Unrefined as you may be, it is still nice that you are able to appreciate grace and beauty when they hit you in the face -rather literally as I might add. However, I've just decided to spare your unworthy life of a rat."

Genesis finally let go of the boy's nest of hair to gracefully erect himself.

Yes, he would let the boy live to tell the story of him meeting the amazing crimson general to all of his fellow slum rat-comrades.

"Thank you, sir!" the boy replied without hesitation and scrambled to his feet. "Me and my six younger siblings will be forever grateful and praise you until the day we die for letting me live!" he said with enthusiasm but then turned his eyes to the ground looking suddenly distressed. "But, ehm, sir? Ya know, my siblings.. they are sickly and starved and waiting for me to bring them food right now.. we are orphans, ya know? So, hm, Sir.. may I go now?"

Genesis waited until the boy peeked cautiously through stray tresses of orange hair up to him to raise his hand in a dismissing manner. "You are free to go." he said with royal clemency.

"Thank you, sir!" the boy said again and humbly bowed his head a couple of times and then slowly turned and walked away.

Genesis was feeling really good with himself as he watched the boy's hunched shoulders retreat. A small compassionate smile formed on his lips when he heard the teen cough twice and sneeze before he vanished from his sight. Poor kid was probably as sick as his siblings were, Genesis thought idly, but his attention shifted abruptly when his enhanced hearing detected a light chuckling sound coming from the outer pocket of his coat. Fishing his PHS out he discovered that the device was the source of the faint snicker and that the connection with Sephiroth still stood. "Seph?" Genesis asked, worry settling in his stomach, only to hear the vicious titter gradually intensifying and turning into full-blown laughter.

"Oh Genesis, you are so easy!" Sephiroth spat through giggles and Genesis was shocked to the core to hear the other teen in that state. "Wha..?" was the only thing he could bring out as his normal eloquence suddenly eluded him. "You have been played, you fool!" Sephiroth said and slowly calming down from his fit he added: "I bet 6 months of our paychecks that your wallet AND your watch have vanished by now!" Genesis' hand automatically went to his wrist noting the painful absence of the mentioned jewelry before wandering further to the breast pocked of his coat where his wallet had been when he had earlier walked out of Shinra headquarters. It wasn't there anymore.

"Just DIE, Sephiroth!" Genesis sneered into the receiver and hung up.

That rotten slum rat had robbed him -and played him -and made a fool out of him.

And all of that in front of Sephiroth.

Genesis pushed the mortification he was feeling away and stubbornly stomped his foot on the ground.

That orange-haired bastard had just earned himself a slow and painful death.

* * *

"Fucking - cough - stupid -cough- conceited -sneeze- asshole!"

Even if it was disguised and very low Reno just couldn't resist voicing his opinion of the guy he had just mugged. Resuming his walk until he was just around the next corner, he broke into a mind blowing sprint. Few sectors further and far up the wall into the hole that housed his make-shift home he finally let himself relax. What a stupid prick, he thought. If everyone above the plate was nearly as dense and easily manipulated as that royal waste of skin, Reno wondered why he himself was still holed up below and not up there ruling over all the blockheaded sheep. Briefly deepening the thought he decided that being king of the flock wouldn't really suit him. More likely he would be the big black wolf who would single them out one by one to trick and trap them! Just like he had tricked that egocentric rich prick a few minutes ago, which reminded him that he had yet to check how many gil were in the brat's wallet. After rummaging through the leg-pocket of his dirty-gray cargo pants he produced out said object for further investigation.

It was a designer brand and obviously handmade out of the softest dark-brown leather -probably ostrich -a distant and rare relative to the more common and widely known chocobo, and Reno guessed that selling it on the black market would cover his daily expanses for maybe even a month.

Grinning happily in anticipation he slowly opened the item to reveal the content.

"Oh shit!" The wallet fell from his fingers as if he had been burned and he repeated: "Shit-shit-shit!"

The 200.000 Gil in two neatly folded banknotes smiling up at him were the most money he had ever seen in his life. Hell, he hadn't even known till now that 100.000 Gil notes existed! Reno's heartbeat had sped up and sweat was suddenly starting to break out on his forehead. He hadn't meant to rob a bank! He had just wanted to finance his daily survival expanses until he'd findd a fucking job!

Who the fuck had that stupid rich kid been? Shinra's very own son perhaps? He could hardly imagine someone else walking around carelessly with so much money in his pocket above the plate, even less below and in the area of fucking wall market of all places! Had he been about to buy a whole fucking brothel?

Pulling himself together Reno took once more hold of the -in the meanwhile cursed- wallet and with shaking hands he pulled out a business card to confirm the horrifying suspicion that he was screwed beyond repair.

'Genesis Rhapsodos

Soldier 1st Class & General of the Shinra Army

Shinra HQ 0000.01.02'

"I'm so dead.." Reno sighed and promptly fainted.

* * *

It wasn't often for Tseng to be having this much amusement during his job. A rarely seen smile grazed his lips as he maneuvered his precious cargo into the elevator of Shinra HQ's hidden back-entrance. His mission had gone unexpectedly well. He had been able to witness his soon to be protégé's handiwork, then his remarkable acting skills and at last his unnatural speed -and all that during the time-span of a couple of minutes. Tseng reminded himself that he had to ask the boy if by any chance he had fallen into a mako pond before he had come to Midgar. His info about the boy's origin was vague at best, and it could very well be that he stemmed from the far away mountain villages of the Nibel- or North-Corel area, where mako-pond's were a common occurrence.

Tseng moved aside the gray overcoat he had used to cover Reno with, to get a glimpse of the boy he had hauled with him. He was very young, probably around sixteen and in his current helplessness he looked even younger. Tseng had taken his precautions in handcuffing the unconscious boy, but he didn't fool himself that that was enough to set his mind at ease. In the last 2 months Reno had proven to be the most unpredictable candidate for recruitment ever and Tseng wasn't about to let inattentiveness render all that time he had spent at surveillance futile, by having to put a bullet through the boy's head during a possible attempt at escape. Every tiny move made and even every breath taken was carefully monitored by Tseng, who had calculated that Reno should be coming to any second now. Tseng just hoped for Reno's sake that he would have enough time left to get to the 62nd floor - the Turk-floor, and tie the soon to be Turk on a chair in the questioning room.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Full name?" The black-haired man inquired to the currently awakening red-head.

"Oww it hurts.." Reno whined for a second time that day -but this time for real- and tried to raise his hands to clutch at his hurting head, which turned out to be a fairly difficult task as his arms were firmly bound to his sides and to the back of his chair.

"That's not a name." the man stated without any sympathy and put the form in his hands onto the table and into Reno's visual field before taking his seat next to him.

"What do ya need a name for, man?" Reno sluggishly drawled, instantly having various versions of gravestone-inscriptions flash through his hurting head as he watched the guy, whom he'd already mentally labeled as 'the Agent', scribble down 'John Doe' in the first field of the form.

"Ravi." Reno added in haste, fully awake by now. He didn't really think of himself as a nondescript 'John' after all. Unperturbed the man hiked his brow and pressed on. "Last name?"

"Listen Mr. Agent, Sir, I know you probably won't believe me, but to set things straight, I never meant to mug that General, sir! If I had known who he was, I wouldn't have even dreamt about laying as much as a pinky on him, sir! Hey! I'm not that stupid, ya know? For Shiva's sake -you'll have to admit that that... -harrumph- ...man doesn't really look like..." Realizing that continuing this train of thought would probably turn out doing him more harm than any good, he quickly changed his approach, "..I was even thinking of a way to return him his money, but then I passed out and.. -wait a minute!" Registering the oddity, Reno abruptly jerked to a halt.

Why in Gaia's name had he fainted? It wasn't like him to suddenly pass out, even if it was a fact that at that point in time he had been rather famished and fairly stressed.

Narrowing his eyes he took a better look at his captor. 'Dark, sharp and proper looking in a suit' summed him up, but that wasn't exactly helpful. He had left the pen on the table and was now sitting relaxed in his chair, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles and his hands neatly folded on his lap, waiting patiently for Reno's mental gears to kick in.

"Yes, I cast 'sleep' on you and yes, you wouldn't be here right now if we just wanted you dead." he supplied when Reno was about to open his mouth again.

"As you already know, you unfortunately managed to get yourself into quite a dangerous situation by making an enemy out of one of Shinra's highest-ranked officers. General Rhapsodos isn't exactly known for his sympathetic nature, I might add, so you understand that simply returning him his possessions wouldn't turn out to be very benefiting for your health." At that he snickered as if he found the prospect of the red-head trying to return the money particularly funny, and Reno couldn't really hold that against him. It had been just a crazy idea that had randomly popped into his panicking mind and he would never have gone through with it anyway.

"Changing your hair color, face and identity and digging an abyssal hole in the vicinity of the Northern Crater to hide in might actually be the only option that would effectively prolong your survival, but I don't think that you currently have the means to take those measures." The Agent suggested not being really helpful, and nonchalantly resumed inspecting his well-manicured fingernails.

"So you generously decided to spare me an expensive and futile attempt at escape, cast magic on me and carry me directly into the lion's den, to let the General kill me himself -gaining yourself a supporter for your way up the company-hierarchy by doing so." Reno concluded in a resigned manner and eyed the discharged plastic pen on the table from a different perspective. If he somehow managed to free himself from his bonds, it would be the only thing in the otherwise bare room that could be used as a weapon. 'Better than nothing!' he decided being far beyond optimistic and proceeded in further developing his unpromising plan of escape.

From an earlier glance out of the secured window it was clear that he was held on one of the higher floors at Shinra Headquarters -of all places. Serving as a monumental display of the company's immeasurable power and with its unmistakable location right in the center of the city's upper plate, it was the most distinguishable building on the whole fucking planet and he took a wild guess that security would probably be as high as the building's height itself. He had to admit that although he had been dreaming about entering that place since setting foot in Midgar, even in his worst nightmares he would have never imagined that it would be so soon and under those particularly fucked-up circumstances.

"I agree that this could sound like a possible scenario, but I have to assure you, that I am perfectly content with my current position within the company." The man informed him, seeming oddly satisfied by Reno's assumption. "And like I've already mentioned once, we do not wish your demise." He added. "On the contrary, I am about to offer you the only chance you have at escaping General Rhapsodos' wrath together with all of your other problems."

"Oh, now I get it!" Reno said feigning enthusiasm. "So you're offering to buy me plastic surgery and afterwards burry me someplace near the Northern Crater! Thank you, sir! That makes sense!"

"Don't be ridiculous." The man scolded but smirked. "I'm offering you diplomatic immunity in form of employment in Shinra-Company's 'Department of Administrative Research'." At that he searched Reno's face for any signs of recognition of the department's name, which of course never came.

"I see.." Reno said although he really didn't. His mind instead was stuck now on one particular word and he narrowed his eyes even more to suspiciously inquire: "Research?"

He had heard about people from the slums applying for jobs at Shinra Company, to never reappear again. Rumors had started spreading that they had died a horrible death while being used as test-subjects by the company's very own medical research department. Since then no one had been daring enough to apply for a job.

And Reno had an idea who could have applied on his behalf.

All too familiar with the rumors traveling around in the slums and correctly guessing what was currently on Reno's mind, the man decided to elaborate: "We are agents, more commonly known as 'Turks'. Our main objectives include securing the company's interests and protecting important individuals from assault, kidnapping, assassination or the loss of confidential information. As you will note, none of that is in any way directly connected to medical or scientific research."

"Oh," Reno said somewhat relieved, "'to protect and to serve' it is then.. But tell me -"

"Tseng." the man corrected. ", why exactly is this job being offered to me of all people?"

"Because you, Reno, have been nominated for recruitment one month ago and in the meanwhile proven you possess the abilities we are searching for in a Turk." Tseng stated as if that -and Reno's name as well, were common knowledge.

Reno didn't have to try very hard to remember if a month ago he had done something particularly outstanding to be nominated to become Shinra's agent- the tiny disagreement he had had with Don Corneo, which resulted in Reno sending that man's messengers off to meet their creator, certainly did qualify just fine.

The two bulky men had approached him while he was working as a dealer at one of Corneo's illegal gambling houses, informing him that it had come to the Don's attention that Reno had laid his hands on his property. The whole story had resulted in an ugly and bloody mess in the back-alley -and subsequently with Reno on the run.

It had been the whole Corneo-disaster that had forced him out of his rented place and into the hole up in the wall. In the following month and directly under the very nose of Don Corneo's syndicate Reno had mastered the ability of hiding and sneaking around to a whole new form of art.

Admittedly most men in the Don's employment and out to get him weren't exactly famous for their brains, but -Gaia, he hadn't even bothered changing his most distinguishable hair color and still had been just fine. It was true that at first it had been kind of fun giving them the runaround, but nowadays it was beginning to get old and Reno had started to miss the comforts of a real home, which he had no hope of attaining anytime soon, even less now that he had managed to make an even bigger enemy than Don Corneo.

"You caught our eye approximately two months ago when you started 'courting' the Don's first mistress right under his nose. And while your sexual escapades themselves are of very little interest to us, the fact that you have managed to start and maintain an affair with the most guarded fancy lady on the planet until this very day, is something that we cannot simply disre.." Tseng started informing him but was interrupted: "Hey! She is a nice lady too, ya know? A little cookoo maybe, but a total knock-out in the sack! And I was about to break up with her anyway and go to Junon, but then she goes and threatens that she'll kill herself if I leave town and I don't know what to do with her. Couldn't let that round and perfect, heart-shaped ass go to waste.." By now Reno was wiggling his brows at Tseng and with an expression of distaste the latter held up one hand to make Reno stop.

"As I've already informed you I have no interest in.." only to be interrupted again: "Ohhh! I get it man, you swing the other way! That's ok with me, but ya know, you don't have to make that face; I was talking about her ass -not her boobs! Not that they were not ok -a pair of nicely shaped, medium-sized and well-nippled tities, but I am an ass-man myself, ya know! I.."

"Shut up." Tseng said in a no-nonsense way.

"But it's true.." Reno mumbled meekly but continued suggesting with his hands the exact shape of the part of the human anatomy he preferred, while he cautiously watched the Turk stand up and take the papers from the table to throw them onto Reno's lap.

"Just fill out the form."

"But how much is the payment? Do I get health insurance and a pension fund?"

"Reno.." Tseng warned.

"..and what about working hours? I am not a morning person, you know! I'm more of a nocturnal.."

Click.

The sound of a gun's safety being disengaged informed Reno about the exact limits of Tseng's humor and patience and that the dark-haired man had probably more important things to do than to inform him about Reno's future working conditions.

"It's your decision. Just sign the papers or.. not."

* * *

"I think that you owe me something." Sephiroth said and leaned back on the monstrous piece of work-out equipment he was currently sitting on, to take a good look at the man who had just entered the gym.

"My unlimited pity, you mean? Rest assured that you already have that, my friend!" Genesis replied coldly only to hear Sephiroth persist: "Where is your watch?"

He just wished that he could take one of the heavy weights lying around and slam it into Sephiroth's face.

"On my bed-side table, if you must know. I'm not wearing that old thing anymore, it's become obsolete -but you wouldn't understand anything about that -you dress like a brute for crying out loud!" He replied calmly and got onto one of the hyper-high-tech treadmills to start his nightly jogging-routine.

"Sephiroth told me that you got mugged." The private gym's last regular Angeal stated, to worriedly ask: "Is it true?" He had already taken out his materia and started scanning Genesis for possible injuries, before the auburn-haired man had even a chance to reply.

"For Shiva's sake, Angeal! I am a 1st CLASS SOLDIER and a GENERAL of the fucking Shinra-Army -just like YOU, so stop fussing over me and go knit mittens or something, besides the whole thing was just an assumption our resident autistic person made on his own!" Genesis yelled and ostentatiously put his earbuds in to effectively drown out any other comment from his two colleagues. Out of the corner of his eye he still caught Angeal pointing one finger at him and mouthing to Sephiroth: 'He's PMSing again..', which made him grunt and run faster.

He hated it like the pest when Angeal got like that. They had grown up together and even when they were kids Angeal was the one always by his side -as his friend, his brother, his mother, his father and on occasion as his fucking grandma -for crying out loud!

Like now.

Angeal could smell it from miles away when something was bothering Genesis and he was always the first offering to make everything right again for him. He knew that the next thing Angeal would do is to single him out, make him explain what had happened and then go out on a secret crusade to find the person who had offended him to beat him to a pulp. And of course he'd do all that only after pointing out that Genesis' behavior towards Sephiroth should be better.

And it wasn't that Genesis didn't appreciate Angeal's friendship and care. He did. Angeal was family to him after all. He just hated that it made him appear weak and vulnerable, like something fragile that has to be protected -and he also hated that he sometimes felt as if his friendship would never be enough to repay Angeal for everything the other man so freely gave him..

All those years his best friend had never asked him for anything Genesis wasn't comfortable with, but that feeling was always there: in the affectionate gesture when his hand put one of Genesis stray wisps of hair back in order, in the way he looked at him when he thought that Genesis wasn't aware and even in the way he'd always go out of his way just to please Genesis…

The three young men were suddenly interrupted from their respective thoughts and exercises when the door opened to reveal Veld -the commander of the Turks and his second in command Tseng, who let his superior enter and soundlessly closed the door behind them.

The tension in the 1st Class Soldiers rose immediately.

Turks - commonly known in the Soldier-Department as a pack of cunning snakes- weren't very well-disposed towards Soldiers and vice versa and apart from the one or other joined mission of the two departments, both sides tried to stay as far away as possible from each other. So it was rather odd when Veld approached Genesis with a little parcel in his hands and bowed in greeting, to wait patiently and with an overly friendly smile on his face for Genesis to take out the earbuds.

"General Rhapsodos!" Veld said with much enthusiasm. "I personally came to return your belongings and to thank you for participating in the evaluation of my new recruit. If it weren't for your immeasurable assistance it would have been impossible for me to conjure up an equally challenging setting. So in the name of the whole Department of Administrative Research: Thank you! Please regard us in the future as well!" With that he put his parcel into Genesis hands, made a turn and left the gym, his silent companion short on his heels.

"Did you really assist the Turks? Should I run after them and demand further explanation?" Angeal was the first one to speak, making Genesis cringe mentally and comment Angeal's eagerness in his head: 'Like fucking clockwork.'

Then he proceeded telling his friends a tale about a Turk-Commander in need and a very cooperative and ready to help Soldier 1st.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

AN's: Because no one hates OCs as much as I do, I think it's only fair to warn you: I'm introducing an original character in this chapter... Something else I feel the need to warn you about is that the development of this tale is very slow, so if you are in the mood for a fast paced story this is definitely not for you! Sorry, but I'm a snail! ^^

And btw to everyone reading, reviewing, rating or putting on alert: an enormous **thank you**!

(4 months later)

"It's not like you have anything better to do so stop complaining, Angeal." Genesis nearly hissed.

"I just don't understand how you are still not tired of it -like I already said: it's the third time this month! I mean, I don't really mind because I know how much you like it, but we could have stayed home for once to watch a movie or cook dinner.." Genesis kept silent while inhaling deeply and fought hard not to point out to his friend that he hadn't really invited him to tag along. He hated how he found himself almost constantly suppressing the urge to be spiteful to Angeal these days.

At home he had felt like suffocating, so it had seemed like a good idea to go out and watch the Saturday showing of Loveless -again. He was curious to see if the director had already adapted into the performance the changes Genesis last week had suggested, but even if he hadn't yet, Genesis preferred watching the exact same play for the third time, over trying to evade Angeal's subtle snuggling-attempts on their couch. The situation with Angeal seemed to become worse as the date of Genesis' departure to Wutai came closer and he feared that his friend would be confessing to him any day now. He didn't want to hurt his friend by rejecting him but he didn't want an intimate relationship with him either. Genesis felt slowly driven into a corner as hurting or even losing his friend was not an acceptable solution, which in his mind really left him with only one other option.

He had honestly tried repeatedly to imagine himself in Angeal's arms, kissing him, being kissed by him, but the thoughts sent shivers down his spine -and definitely not in a good way. And the problem wasn't really that Angeal was a guy -that was just the icing on the cake, but that anything beyond friendship would feel like incest -so utterly wrong that it made Genesis' stomach churn.

Concluding as always that he couldn't really find a tolerable way out of his dilemma he continued to do the only thing he could come up with: pretending to be oblivious to Angeal's indirect advances. He had proceeded in closing himself up more and more but Angeal didn't seem to be discouraged much and Genesis feared that if something didn't change anytime soon, his own pent-up frustration would reach it's boiling-point and he would end up blowing up right into Angeal's face. And he had a feeling that that would turn out to be very-very ugly..

When they reached Loveless Avenue the two SOLDIER 1sts could already see the crowd lining up to the entrance of the theater. As always their arrival immediately drew everyone's attention and a group of young, squirrelly girls upped their frantic chatter. "Look! There is Genesis!" ," How lucky, he came!", "Ohhh, he looks like a prince!"..

While turning around the last corner Genesis' demeanor had changed in a split second. His hunched shoulders had straightened and his head, which until had been slightly bowed while he was lost in thought, was now held high. His posture was suddenly the epitome of grace and his previously sulky expression had vanished to be instantly replaced with a serene one.

He was radiating reserved elegance as he bowed his head lightly in greeting when he spotted the leader of his newly founded fan club and halted his steps to allow her to approach him.

"Genesis! What a pleasure to meet you again! Angeal." she said in greeting while also bowing her head to the two men respectively.

"It's nice to see you again, Xion." Genesis replied warmly and to his surprise he saw a light pink blush form and spread out on Xion's cheeks. "So you do remember me!" The woman replied smiling coquettishly and Genesis was even more surprised. Of course he remembered her -though it had been a couple of years he'd have to check himself for Alzheimer's disease if he'd forgotten her, as she had been in almost every early childhood memory he had.

Both descendants of the wealthiest families of Banora they had grown up in the same social circle. The Kethers were of the very few people the Rhapsodos deigned to associate with and despite that Genesis' and Xion's ages were somewhat apart, with Xion being four years older, the lack of other children of their status had forced them to spend countless evenings of mind-numbing feasts and banquets together. Xion's presence always meant that he could retreat into his chambers and peacefully devour his books under the pretense of 'playing' together. During that time they were never really interested into each other and reading in silence was the only thing he remembered them ever doing. Later on, when Xion left their village for boarding school, Genesis only noted her painful absence when he was forced to partake in all those dull social events his parents hosted until he himself went to Midgar to approach his SOLDIER career.

His mother had recently informed him that she had asked Xion to form the 'Red leather' Club - and although Genesis himself found the idea somewhat strange at first, his parents had insisted that Sephiroth couldn't be the only one to have his personal fan-club. Naturally that had been enough to convince him.

"Of course. How could I ever forget you?" Genesis said melodically, voice full of charm and returned the smile.

Xion had become an impressive beauty over the years. She was as tall as Genesis himself and her long dark-brown hair descended down her back in a glossy ponytail. She was wearing a crimson leather jacket that probably marked her as the fan-club's president, to skin-tight jeans and high heels which accented her slim but curvy build. She had an impressive body indeed, but that was not what had drawn Genesis attention. The little beauty-mark right under her finely shaped left brow, accenting her cat-like green eyes was the particular detail which made him think. Not remembering it from before, he accessed her under a new light. They were both adults now, she was very pretty, well-bred and from a decent family and more important than anything else: familiar enough. She could be the key for solving his Angeal-problem.

Suddenly remembering his best friend he turned to him and said: "Angeal, I'm sure you remember Xion Kether. She is the president of 'Red leather' now."

"Thank you for your hard work." Angeal said politely. Her smile grew even more blinding and she turned to Genesis again and said: "Rumor has it that you always come here on your day off and I was secretly hoping that I would meet you today. Even though our official first meeting is scheduled for later next week I just couldn't pass on the chance to discuss the play with you. You always had such original and interesting interpretations for the ancient tales! I've heard that you even inspired the director to change his approach on it."

"You already seem to be well informed." Genesis said with satisfaction. With an ambitious leader like that his fan-club would outshine Sephiroth's in no time. "So why not watch the play together? I have reserved the middle balcony, so we'll be able to discuss it right there in relative privacy as the play unfolds. I am always up for a good discussion about Loveless. Angeal here is not really a fan. He just came along to humor me. He was just telling me that he'd rather stayed home tonight to cultivate his culinary skills." Turning to his friend he added: "I won't be disappointed if you decided to return home now. You don't have to stay, honestly!"

Angeal seemed for a second to be considering it but then smiled at both of them and replied: "No, it's ok. I can't miss out on the chance to get to know Xion better. Let's go!"

* * *

Xion was thrilled. Meeting Genesis again had turned out beyond her expectations. He had grown up to be a beautiful and confident man with exceptional conversational skills -and surprisingly enough he also had become smoking hot. Only few things were left that reminded her of the withdrawn, little boy she used to know in her hometown, like his hair color and the elegance he was emanating with every one of his movements and while those particular features combined had seemed eerily strange on a child, on the man they now appeared very alluring.

At first she had been fairly surprised and irritated when Mrs. Rhapsodos had called her a month ago, with the request for her to help establishing and organizing Genesis' fan club. Spontaneously she had almost asked her who she imagined would bother to join a fan club for a little, spoiled-rotten boy, but saved herself in the last second politely inquiring instead: "Why did you think of me, Mrs. Rhapsodos?" Genesis' dragon of a mother didn't lose any time in berating her that other than living a carefree and frolicsome live under the pretense of studying at Midgar-University she had imagined for Xion to be doing something more important with her life. Xion had rolled her eyes at that but didn't rebuff, because Mrs. Rhapsodos' words had sounded suspiciously similar to what her own mother always said. She would bet her most expensive pair of shoes that their mothers were probably hand in glove in this.

Since Genesis had moved to Midgar Mrs. Kether had been mentioning every now and then that Xion should go visit him at SOLDIER, but when Genesis finally became General the suggestions/nagging had become an all-too-expected constant part in every single one of their talks.

Xion had ignored her with ease as she had lots of other more interesting things to do like partying and permanently searching for thrills, so needless to say that she didn't really feel an urge to renew her acquaintanceship with the arrogant little redheaded boy, even if said boy was a notable military leader now.

The call from Mrs. Rhapsodos and the suggestion that managing that stupid fan-club would grand her a monthly and remarkably high paycheck for her own personal expanses had changed her feelings. Despite all refinement and their noble lineage the Kethers never had heaps of money like the Rhapsodos owned, so it was only natural for Xion to grab the chance.

Going around and scouting for members she had at first been very dumbfounded to see how many little girls existed in Midgar that squealed and got wet panties only from mentioning Genesis' name.

The great mystery was solved when she realized that they all knew him from their fathers' military magazines.

After flipping through a few she realized that those seemingly irrelevant magazines with all those pictures and private info about the three Generals were not only aimed at middle-aged men addicted to politics and war but to the whole family. Posing next to an unearthly-godlike Sephiroth and a manly, testosterone-oozing Angeal, Genesis represented the mysterious pretty-faced prince. In other words: while the adventurous Sephiroth was aimed at the more mature and bored-out-of -their-skulls housewives, Angeal appealed to the matching husbands and sons posing as a the ultimate role-model to look up to and Genesis seemed left with the adolescent daughters as a target group -and Xion had to admit that it was rather fitting. With his lanky but toned physique, a rather eccentric style and the beautiful face with the subtle feminine touch he could be leading a silly boy band to Gaia-wide success had he chosen that career path.

Shin-Ra's PR department had altogether done a good job indeed.

Xion had honestly enjoyed the two hours spent in the theater. Despite not being really much of a Loveless-fan she just couldn't get enough of listening to Genesis. He had been nothing less than utterly charming during their engrossing discussions not only about Loveless, but about literature and philosophy as well and although she remembered how well-educated and literate he was, his tantalizing side was something she wouldn't have expected at all.

The movement of his lovely lips revealing glimpses of perfect white teeth seemed totally captivating. His occasional deep and low chuckle registered deep in the pit of her stomach. His soft whispering into her ear while poetically explaining how he perceived Loveless' allegories sent his breath caressing her sensitive skin. At one point near the end and during a rather important part of dialogue, when he had touched his hand to her thigh to lead her attention to the stage, she had been on the verge of exclaiming: "Screw Loveless and just fuck me!"

Now they were currently on their way out of the backstage area where they had met the director and Xion realized that for the first time in the last month that she was genuinely happy to be the president of Genesis' fan-club.

"Ahh, the Halcyon Days -what a precious gift from the tragic goddess!" Genesis said when they were outside in the for February uncharacteristically warm and mellow night-breeze. "Stop talking about Loveless already. It was enough for one day." Angeal commented only to see Genesis and Xion simultaneously burst out in laughter. "Genesis is referring to a tragic myth which accounts for a period of exceptionally good weather in the heart of winter." Xion explained noting the slight blush that formed on Angeal's cheeks. For the life of her she just couldn't figure out what it was that connected the two SOLDIERS. She had met Angeal only a couple of times before and she remembered thinking that on top of poor and uneducated he had been mindblowingly boring as well. A middle-aged peasant in the body of a child. Why would someone with Genesis' background and personality have someone as Angeal as his best friend? She also remembered wondering why Mrs. Rhapsodos, notorious for her haughtiness tolerated this friendship, but no one ever spoke about that.

"The night is so young. How do you feel about continuing our conversation over a drink?" Genesis suggested. "There is this Cocktail-Bar around the corner I've always wanted to visit."

"Oh sure! It seems that it is now my turn to be your guide." Xion replied enthusiastically. She was the most famous party-girl in Midgar-University. Wherever something fun was going on she was right there in the center of it.

"But please excuse me for a moment, I have a call to make." She smiled apologetically and distanced herself for privacy from the two men. She had to cancel the late-night date with that guy she had met at a bar on the evening before. Outgoing and free like Xion herself, he had approached her and they had been flirting like crazy in a matter of seconds. Sadly, their following make-out session had to be aborted due to a pressing phone-call, apparently from his supervisor, so they had agreed to postpone it to Saturday-night. Xion had been really looking forward to it as the guy had been unbelievably sexy, but she was a girl which knew what was best for her. Besides she could always meet that other guy on any given other day.

"Baby.." she said huskily into the phone when the connection had been established. "..I am soosoo sorrry, but I can't make it today… Yes, I feel like shit and the doc said that it might be contagious -wouldn't want you to get sick as well… Yeah, I was looking forward to that too… Yeah, I'll definitely make it up to you.. I'll call you.. Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Patrol-shift in Sector 8 was a brainless and totally stupid rookie-job, but still a tradition set in stone and an obligation for every single one of the Turks. Second in command Tseng actually did it from time to time too, even if it was just to demonstrate that solidarity in their department wasn't just a hollow word. Furthermore they all took pride in the fact that the Sector under their sole supervision was the most well-flourishing and highest visited part of Midgar.

Besides, Reno didn't find it within him to complain about it tonight. It was Saturday, the weather was great for a change and the streets were busy with people from everywhere discovering Midgar's center of business and entertainment. To be honest if Reno hadn't been on patrol-duty he would have probably been here anyway. Taking a relaxed stroll down Loveless-Avenue right now looked like fun and he had yet to discover Midgar's upper plate from the perspective of a tourist. Surveillance, wiretapping and brainless paperwork - intercepted by the occasional bar-hopping for tension-release purposes, seemed to be all he was doing since he had graduated from training camp less than a month ago. Though he secretly reveled in the fact that he was exceptionally good at everything that had been thrown his way until now, it was a slow start and he'd definitely welcome some action, was practically itching and craving for it. Aside from that his job was still interesting with lots of benefits, providing him everything he'd ever wanted.

Life was good for once.

Mentally making sure that he had checked all important hotspots of the sector, he decided that he was practically done and shifted his attention once more to the passerby. He was supposed to spend the rest of his shift looking out for anything suspicious.

A group of classy chicks passed him by, while inviting glances were curiously cast his way and he had already decided which establishment he would be visiting when his shift was over -which would be in exactly 41 Minutes from now. Never one to decline an invitation or a challenge it appeared only right to already start heading into that particular direction, only a handful of yards away. Two minutes later it also seemed only natural to enter the building and ride the elevator up to the bar too, just to eventually decide: 'to hell with it' -he could have a drink and always say that he was investigating someone if caught. It would probably sound believable as well as this place didn't seem like one Reno would frequent.

Ordering a tequila-shot as a warm up he pulled up a stool and took in his surroundings.

Everything, except the dark brown bar and the matching tables, was held in a light beige tone, while thousands of tiny lights decorated the ceiling and the upper part of the walls. The booths, made of expensive looking leather, were elegantly shaped and faced the enormous glass wall, presenting a breathtaking view of Midgar's nightly skyline. Purple orchids strategically placed here and there served not only to break the monotony but also to underline to the customer how exclusive this place was. Flowers were a rarity in Midgar after all. The small number and expensive looking clothing of the guests only confirmed Reno's perception: this place was undeniably far above his league. He had a suspicion that if not for his uniform, that distinguished him as a Turk, he would have been already asked to leave. Luckily he was someone who couldn't care less for such things; otherwise he would have felt very out of place.

Scanning the area for the girls from before his eyes got caught upon a familiar figure. Sitting there, with her back to him and next to a man wearing a black SOLDIER uniform, was the wildcat from the previous night.

'Interesting. ' Reno thought and a grin started to spread.

He recalled thinking upon meeting her that they seemed to be from the same mold and it only intrigued him now to see how well attuned his senses were. What was her name again? Probably not 'Wild' like he had saved her in his contact-list, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. Her name had seemed irrelevant while he had his tongue down her throat and his hand under her shirt. Tseng's persistent phone calls had violently interrupted their get-to-know-each other session and Reno had to leave quickly for his completely forgotten surveillance-shift -but not before agreeing to postpone their disrupted activities for the next evening and hastily sending her his contact-details.

And now the little bitch had ditched him for a romantic tête-à-tête. He'd bet that that SOLDIER-guy was very rich if she had missed out on a chance of steaming-hot sex with him. Reno was someone who took pride in the fact that he had figured out the true nature of women from a very early age. It had been rather easy. Looks, money or power was what they were searching for in a man. Preferably all of those combined. And as the occurrence of that combination was rather rare, most of them were always rather quick to exchange the first point for the latter two when the opportunity arose. The cleverer among them just found another way of having it all. And the average man never knew what was happening behind his back. Reno found those women rather intriguing, not out of genuine interest, but more because -like the competitive bastard that he was- he wanted to see if he could to become their No.1 -if armed with only his charm he could make them focus on him alone.

Preparing to help the cat set her priorities straight, he ordered a golden tequila on the rocks -after all it seemed as if he would be staying.

* * *

Angeal couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable sitting there alone with Xion. Even if his experience with women was fairly limited, having spent a great part of his young life in a military academy, he had never imagined that sitting next to one could be this intimidating. The calm and accessing glances thrown at him from under overlong and dark eyelashes made him instinctively want to check his uniform and stand at attention. Of course he didn't. He had already made enough of an idiot out of himself when he had mistaken Genesis' reference to the Halcyon-Days with Loveless. Keeping silent and leaving the talking to his friend had seemed like the best course after that, but since Genesis had left for the restroom - agonizing 30 seconds ago, Angeal suspected that with being that silent he was just appearing more and more of a klutz by the second. Which in turn made him even more nervous and the little voice in his head was by now screaming at him to just say something.

"You were always wearing white dresses. " he said vocalizing the most prominent memory he had of her.

"Only when my mother made me wear them and that was usually when we visited Genesis' house. " She answered and snickered. Angeal smiled as well and silently congratulated himself for breaking the ice. He was about to ask her something about the fan club next, but his attention was drawn to an approaching figure that wore a familiar uniform. Curiously, he watched the Turk stopping behind the girl and bowing down to whisper into her ear: "Found you!"

Xion's reaction was immediate as her eyes opened wide in disbelief and she almost spilled the drink in her fingers. Turning slowly towards the Turk her face seemed to go through a large variety of nuances of pink to finally settle on a deep color. "H - Hi!" she stammered in greeting.

"Nice to see you're feeling better!" the guy said with a blindingly sweet smile.

"Well, yeah, kind of.." she replied, obviously uncomfortable, which ignited Angeal's most developed instinct: to protect. He didn't know how she was related to the Turk, but he could see that she was feeling very awkward. Deciding to help her out of the situation he introduced himself.

"Angeal Hewley, SOLDIER 1st class. " he said, standing to his full intimidating height and extending his hand. The Turk went around the couch and offered a firm handshake before replying: "Reno. Turk -as you can see. " he said smiling friendly all the while and Angeal could not really detect something suspicious about him -well, except for the fact that the guy was a Turk, which in general was viewed as suspicious by itself, but Angeal didn't like to have a prejudice against anyone. "So Reno," the SOLDIER smiled back "Are you here on duty or pleasure?"

"Pleasure, I'd say. A drink to take off the edge after a long working-day. You probably know how it is!" he said amicably "I am not that long in Midgar and it's my first time coming here. Didn't really expect running into someone I know. "

Bringing to mind Genesis' story about helping Veld and Tseng with the assessment of a new recruit, he remembered that his friend had kept on referring to the recruit as 'the boy with the orange hair', and knowing all too well that Genesis was calling every red that wasn't exactly to his liking 'orange', he had an epiphany: how many unfamiliar, new and redheaded Turks could there possibly be?

That guy had to be Genesis' Turk!

Delighted he exclaimed: "Then you must be that rookie Genesis helped evaluating! My colleague told me all about it! Sit down and join us!" When Angeal had heard Genesis' story that day some time ago in the gym, he had wholeheartedly agreed with his friend and fellow colleague providing assistance to the Turks. Angeal was of the opinion that as long as a person sustained their integrity and honor, it didn't really matter if he was a SOLDIER, a Turk or just an infantryman. He had always thought that the hostility between the two offices had been practically for no reason and that a mutual and better collaboration would be beneficial to all of them.

He enthusiastically patted the seat next to him in invitation, but found the Turk appearing somewhat cautious. "Don't worry- this is not a test again!"

"Yes, please sit, I'd really like to hear that story too!" Xion added sweetly having completely composed herself in the meanwhile, and the Turk hesitantly sat down. "I'm afraid I have to disappoint, as that falls under classified information. I am not allowed to say anything concerning work. " he truthfully stated.

"Noted. Let's talk about something else then. How do you two know each other?" Angeal asked, genuinely interested. "We actually only met just yesterday. " Reno said smiling at Xion, who was fast to supply: "I offered to show him around in town, but feeling a bit under the weather today I had to cancel. Sightseeing can be very strenuous. I'm so sorry Reno. "

"Don't worry about that sweetheart, postponed is not abandoned!" he kindly reassured her with a friendly wink.

'Ah, that's what her reaction had been all about. ' Angeal thought. The poor girl had felt bad for not being able to be a guide for the Turk. Angeal knew that it was not common knowledge to everyone, like it was to him, that women were very delicate beings and had to be treated as such. Luckily Reno seemed to be of the same opinion and didn't appear holding a grudge over the postponed tour, as Xion probably had feared.

Angeal's thoughts were interrupted when a loud "**YOU**!" sounded from behind Genesis' outstretched finger, pointing at the Turk's head. Registering the flinch next to him he hastily reassured: "Don't worry about him; he just loves being overly dramatic. He is just expressing his surprise. " Turning to Genesis he said: "Don't scare the guy like that! Don't you remember what it was like to be new? Where is your honor?"

* * *

Genesis thought that he had just lived through a stroke. The vein on his temple was suspiciously twitching as he watched that orange-haired bastard placidly sitting on his previous seat on the couch between Angeal and Xion.

The audacity of that boy seemed indescribable.

"**YOU**!" he spat with venom.

He had humiliated him firstly in front of Sephiroth, then in front of the whole fucking Turk-Department and what the hell was he up to now? Doing the same in front of his friends?

Totally ignoring Angeal's patter Genesis readied himself to pounce, when the Turk jumped up and offered a deep and humble bow, exclaiming : "General Rhapsodos!"

Genesis halted instinctively, waiting to see what the brat's next move would be. "I have been hoping for a chance to thank you in person!" the boy said, his sky-blue eyes impossibly wide with gratitude -just like the last time, while he approached to fearlessly stand in front of him, his back to the others, and bow again. Genesis now almost expected to see him put on exactly the same act again.

"Thank you for participating in my evaluation!" it came loud and clear from the head facing downwards, but when it came up again a malevolent and challenging grin belied the sincerity of his words. At least he was showing his true face now. Strangely enough, Genesis thought that with that he could live. Though he didn't think he could have stomached another badly played act as well.

"Thanks to you I am a Turk now!" he said in a quieter tone appearing proud, but in truth hinting at the diplomatic immunity Genesis all too well knew he now had. He obviously had no clue that he would be bleeding to death by now anyway, if not for the fact that the SOLDIER didn't know how to justify his sudden and seemingly unfounded burst of violence in a public place, without appearing completely schizophrenic or explaining their humiliating first meeting -and he would rather shoot himself in the knee, than admit he got fooled like that in front of Angeal and Xion.

The Turk was save for now.

**_For now_**, Genesis repeated in his head to take comfort in the words.

"Hey Gen! Reno! How long are you going to be standing there?" Angeal sounded and Genesis forced his anger to subside. Forfeiting the useless staring contest he moved around the Turk and returned to his previous seat to sit down.

"Did you know that your Turk and Xion are friends?" Angeal informed him when the brat had also returned to the table. Ignoring the absurd wording, Genesis thought that at least that meant his presence here wasn't solely to spite him. "Is that so?" he asked the woman and raised one disapproving, auburn brow.

"Well, we don't really know each other that long. " Xion said somewhat cautiously, unlike Angeal, clearly sensing the animosity between the two.

"Yeah," Reno confirmed only to add: "We clicked instantly when we met. It felt really **intimate**, like we've known each other for years, you know?" His words were skillfully accompanied with a suggestive wink, probably to underline his not so subtle implication and get more on Genesis' nerves. "What about you?"

"Xion is a dear childhood friend and the leader of the association of my followers. " Genesis haughtily informed, avoiding on purpose the word 'fan-club'. Right now it didn't sound serious enough for his liking. "Impressive. " Reno stated and used the chance to give Xion a slow once over, admiration blatantly written on his face. "Yeah, I can imagine you as a leader. "

Though the words were innocent enough, they were uttered in a way bordering on lewd and Genesis turned to Xion expecting an embarrassed or even insulted expression, only to find her seeming utterly delighted and transfixed instead. The Turk was holding her gaze with the ease a puppet-master held the strings of his puppets. 'What the..?' Genesis eloquently thought, and glanced back at Reno. Playfully grinning he astutely worried his lips with teeth and the tip of his tongue, effectively wetting them, while he produced his cigarettes out of his pocket.

With an obscene fascination that Genesis lead back to the alcoholic drinks he had consumed, he observed him slipping the death-stick between those shiny lips and inhaling a what appeared to be very satisfying stream of blue smoke. On exhaling he blew said smoke without looking right into Genesis' face and the SOLDIER abruptly came to his senses, suppressing a coughing fit.

Inwardly cursing the Turk for the nth time, Genesis decided on a whim that he could play that game too. And better. He was feeling fairly confident, having noted Xion's positive response to his proximity earlier.

"You seem flushed. " Genesis said to Xion turning his attention once more to her and dropping his voice to a low purr. "Aren't you feeling well?" With a gesture full of grace he raised his hand and slowly pushed the hair away from her forehead with his gloved fingertips.

That got him her full attention.

"I'm fine. " She said and smiled.

"She had mentioned earlier feeling under the weather. " Angeal supplied, probably genuinely worried, and Genesis silently thanked him for his unknowingly provided support. Remembering suddenly a rather innocent gesture his nanny used to make when he was still a child and not feeling well, he knew how to proceed.

"Seems like we have to check for a fever. " he murmured seductively and brought his face close to hers. At first he looked deeply, searchingly into her eyes as if they had all the time in the world and then he cupped the back of her head with his hand, effectively holding it in place, as he slowly raised his own head to touch his lips to her forehead. "So hot. " he purred with his lips still lingering on her skin.

"Maybe I should take you home now, hm?" he asked once again looking deeply into her eyes and noting with satisfaction that her cheeks were even rosier than before. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pair of blue eyes trying to burn holes into him. When she weakly nodded her consent he knew he had won.

"Sorry for ruining the evening. " Xion said as if she really meant it. "Angeal, it was nice seeing you again. Reno, I promise we'll go sightseeing as soon as I'm better. "

Before Genesis had any time to gloat over his victory, she had already grabbed her purse and stood up. Standing himself he put a hand on the small of her back and lead her away. Right before exiting he turned around and mouthed:

" **1 - 0** "

Then he winked and was gone.

**ANs**: We finally started getting somewhere.. ^^

**muertz**: Sadly, I found no other way of replying to you so I have to do it here: Thank you for your continued support / yoroshiku onegaishimasu! And of course you were right about Xion, too. I think it's noteworthy how transparent I am to you ^^. As for the Genesis/Angeal part, I bet that after this chapter you already know where I want to go with it... thanx again!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: This chapter contains graphic sexual content (het). If you are offended by such, don't read any further. Truth is that I am not very comfortable myself when writing sex-scenes like that, but I deemed it necessary for the further development of one certain character, so here it is anyway. Sorry in advance for the short and long-delayed chapter -and the somewhat crappy sex-scene.

* * *

5.

He had to be doing really good if she was already that far gone that she would let him do her in the middle of the hallway. "Keys. " he demanded in the middle of an intense kiss and she started fumbling automatically for the missing object, fingers hesitantly leaving him to clumsily search within her purse. When she took too long he left her panting against the door frame and took matters into his own hand. The door was opened in a matter of seconds and after throwing her keys and purse carelessly somewhere onto the floor, he grabbed and pulled her into the dark apartment.

Being probably a bit too rough he pushed her against the nearest wall and heard the air rush out of her lungs at the impact, but she didn't seem to mind much as she was moaning again loudly when he grind his hips into her. 'Little bitch likes it rough', he thought and a grin hushed over his lips as they descended down her neck to experimentally bite firmly into the place where neck joined shoulder. He was rewarded with an even louder moan and he felt frantic fingers trying to undo his belt. He wondered if the girly General had also discovered that rough treatment got her off.

"Slow down. " he commanded and effectively prevented her objection by pushing two fingers into her mouth for her to suck on. When he decided that his fingers were wet enough, he spun her around face first into the wall and whispered hoarsely into her ear: "Spread your legs. " She immediately complied and even stretched out invitingly. 'Bitch in heat' Reno thought and smiled at that while his wet fingers slowly ran up her naked inner thigh. It was delicious to see her squirm in anticipation while he teased his way up and between her legs. When he had almost reached his destination his fingers took a detour over her ass pushing her skirt up around her waist and exposing her thong-clad backside to his view. "Please. " she moaned squirming a little more and he returned his fingers between her legs playing them along the sides of the flimsy garment covering her wet core. "What do you want?" he asked bending forward to suck between the shoulder blades, her neck holder shirt left exposed, making her shiver uncontrollably. "Your fingers!" she begged and he finally slipped the digits under the fabric and along her wet folds.

"You want it badly, hm?" he snickered and inserted one finger. "Yes!" she answered stretching out even more. "Have you been this wet for the General?" he asked adding a second finger after a while and reaching around with his other hand in search for her clit. "Nghnn.."

Despite not having really intended to ask that question, Reno found that he still wanted an answer. "Has the girly General made you this wet?" he asked again taking his fingers slowly out but continuing with the pressure on her clit.

"No." she finally answered and pushed back into him. "He was too inexperienced…" She groaned when she felt him opening his pants and placing his member between her slippery thighs. "Too vanilla.. Not like you."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned satisfied with her answer and pushed her shirt up to roughly fondle her breasts while moving his organ between her legs, with no intention of entering her -yet.

In his mind were now images of the other redhead, stripped of his haughtiness and clothes, so vulnerably naked, sitting in his boyish form on a bed in front of Xion, asking her with a blush on his cheeks if it was ok to touch her -then reaching out slowly and brushing her rosy nipples with his fingertips, oh so slowly and shyly exploring the female curves for the first time in his life.

"Tell me, what did he do?" he snickered and asked further, finding that the conversation was doing something for him, somehow set his loins on a slow fire.

"He .. Please Reno!" she closed her thighs around him and was about to reach down and position him, when he slapped her hand away and continued his teasing.

"Butterfly kisses? Soft touches like rain? Tell me." he insisted thrusting forward hard and brushing her clit. "Yes." she said whimpering. "He was all caution and tenderness, like a shy, little boy. Please, do something!"

Finding himself confirmed he smiled even wider and entered her in one abrupt and unexpected motion, making her gasp. "And then? How did he do you?"

"Slow... Move please!" she groaned.

"In the good, old missionary position?" he insisted, picturing Genesis bracing himself above her on shaky arms, holding his breath while entering her slowly with a look of profound concentration on his features and exhaling relieved when being fully sheathed. Reno started moving with a few small and jerky thrusts. He was feeling incredibly horny now. "Yes," she confirmed "-and then from behind -more!"

With that Reno decided to get down to business, making his thrusts long and hard, increasingly gaining in speed. Looking down at himself where their bodies joined, while thinking that that sight was the exact same Genesis must have had a few days ago, curiously made him even hornier. His imagination went through with him and it wasn't himself anymore he was looking down to, but the body of someone else. Someone with skin a tiny bit darker and less freckled than his own and more defined abdominal muscles. Lean but toned arms were holding the body he was thrusting into and the strands falling into his face were an auburn shade. He must have felt incredibly good, fucking for -what perhaps had been- his first time.

The growing need to cum and feeling Xion clench down on him in her own orgasm, made him suddenly want to know one last detail. "Where did he cum?" he asked the panting girl.

"Reno, you're sick." She groaned. "You're obsessed. "

"Yes. He's a rival. " he replied uncaring in his heat. "So?"

"Right now at this moment you should be obsessing over me." She giggled and added: "Or are you imagining thrusting into _him_?"

It happened entirely without conscious thought. Her words made the images in his mind change, and the lean body was now sprawled under him, writhing, panting while he was thrusting deep..

Reno's orgasm hit him like an explosion.

* * *

That had been the sickest fuck of his entire life, Reno thought while taking a deep and frustrated drag of his cigarette. It even topped that one with Lulu, when they had been stoned out of their minds and had thought that it would be funny to involve Corneo's beloved Chihuahua 'Princess' into their foreplay, and although Reno took pride in the fact that he'd always try anything twice, _that_ had been an experience he'd probably never try again.

But well, it had been just that, an experience evoked by the stupidity Cosmo Canyon-weed caused, so he had been able to laugh at it, brush it off and move on - what was his excuse now? He couldn't possibly blame that single lame cocktail he'd had a couple of hours ago, for orgasming at the thought of fucking another guy. And yes, it might have been a fairly girly guy in his fantasy, but he couldn't remember picturing soft curves or anything, just his dick going into that hot and apple-shaped, masculine ass in front of him, while his fingers clenched in auburn hair.

"Shiva…" Reno exhaled and suppressed the urge to slam his head against the wall. Where the fuck had that come from?

It all had started with the urge to perform better than Genesis had, but when the pictures of a shy and nervous SOLDIER had formed, the feeling had shifted. The pictures in his head had nothing to do with what he had seen of the bigheaded and dislikable guy in reality til now, but portrayed a fragile boy, enticingly bashful but sensual altogether, and that had turned him so on…

" I think I'm gonna throw up now.." Reno murmured at his thoughts and unintentionally woke the sleeping girl next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepily and stretched herself while yawning. "Didn't sleep well?" she inquired again when she had sat up on the bed with her back against the headboard and taken in his frustrated expression. "Nah, fucking neighbor's mutt kept howling and whimpering the whole night through. Made me want to get up and shoot it in the ass, yo!" he answered crankily.

"Wow, you are incredibly grumpy for someone who just had a night with that much sex. Didn't I satisfy you, baby? Want to do it again already?"

He would have probably agreed , if he hadn't already spent half of the previous night repeatedly forcing himself to have sex with her again and again just to prove to himself that he was still as straight as ever and that his visions during his first orgasm last night had been just a random and insignificant occurrence. "Maybe another time. Gotta be at the office soon." he murmured apologetically, leaning towards her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Coffee?" she asked swinging her legs out of bed and walking over to her kitchen while pulling a shirt over her head. "Actually, I have to go to Shinra HQs too. I have a meeting with Genesis today. Wanna go together?" she yelled from the other room while rummaging through the cupboards. Reno grimaced at the mention of the last person he currently wanted to hear about. "Meeting?"

"Yeah, about the information he is willing to share with his fanbase and some other stuff like…" she started ranting and Reno tuned her out. Yeah right, he had a fanclub, how could he have forgotten that? He sarcastically thought that at least the guy who had temporarily made him question his sexuality, had his own fucking fan-club! Like a fucking celebrity. How amusing.. He snorted and interrupted her : "Yeah, let's leave together in 20, yo! Wanna say 'hi' to him too!"

He'd love to see the expression of that prick when he appeared together with Xion.

'**1-0**, my ass!'

* * *

"Xion, you're early!" Oddly enough, Genesis didn't feel the killing intend he'd have imagined feeling upon seeing the Turk again. Especially since he appeared together with Xion. He stood up from his desk and greeted the girl with a brief embrace.

"So, how are the orphans?" he inquired sweetly, turning his attention to the Turk.

"Huh?" was the eloquent reply and Genesis felt a slight pang of satisfaction having caught the guy off-guard. "The orphans. Your six younger, starving siblings? Are they still sick?"

"Actually I have no siblings. My parents realized after having me that they couldn't possibly do any better, ya know?"

"Understandable, anyone would have been scarred for life." Genesis replied dryly and Xion laughed out loud. "I don't think that we have mission-related matters to discuss, so what brings me the ..pleasure of your visit?" he asked.

"Just wanted to be a gentleman and escort the lady." Reno said gallantly and bowed to underline his words, which he managed to negate shortly afterwards by wrapping an arm around her and forcefully pulling her onto him. A too much displayed french kiss and a nasty grin later, he was already at the door again.

"Score: **even**!" He said with a wink and left Genesis flabbergasted looking at the closed door. 'What an asshole', was Genesis' first thought. Competing against each other was one thing, but making it so obvious in front of a woman involved was totally under the waistline. That guy was an animal. Angeal would have had a stroke if he had been present. Genesis on the other hand wasn't Angeal and if he'd be honest with himself, he'd admit that Reno's brazen behavior spurred him on and he refused to admit defeat.

If Reno didn't play fair -all the better for Genesis. It just meant that he wouldn't have to hold back too.

It was time to investigate the Turk a bit more closely.


End file.
